Somewhere in Between
by Athrun-chan
Summary: Who didn't know Fllay? She was the queen-bee, she had everything a girl could ask for. Beautiful, rich, and had gorgeous boyfriend by her side. Then there was this guy, a prince charming on a white horse. They never talked to each other that much despite the similarity they had. Both are rich, both are beautiful, and they both have a person by their side. So what's the story?


_**Author's Note** : hey, I'm back from being dead for months. I just started my college life and apparently it was a big change for me, causing me to take a while to adapt. Yeah, I'm back now and I think I just lost my sense of writing but i don't want to completely lose it, at least yet. So I will try writing again, hopefully I will remember how to write somewhere along the lines. Stay tuned!_

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Betweeen<strong>

High school was a place where everybody got what they wanted. Or so they said. To Fllay Alster though, it was right. She had already been a queen bee right in her first year at highschool thanks to her good-looking face, curvy body and porcelain skin, not to mention how good her academics was. Not only that, she also played volley and became a regular member in the school team in no time.

Furthermore, her status was soon near to perfection when a guy named Kira Yamato asked her out, well, more like blurted it out. She was taken aback at that time, since she secretly thought that Kira Yamato was the perfect boyfriend for her ever since the first time they were in the same class.

"Fllay, are you going to watch me play today?" she saw him jogged to her.

Kira asked carefully and dare she said, hopefully, and that made her felt at ease.

She nodded and flashed him a reassuring smile while touched his arm gently. "Of course I am! I wouldn't miss it for anything, remember?"

Kira's face beamed with happiness and once again he reminded her as a child happy given a new toy.

"Great! It means so much to me , thank you!" he smiled brightly then continued to jog around. She could see that he was relieved hearing her answer.

She only laughed when she caught a figure approaching them. It was Athrun Zala, Kira's bestfriend. While Fllay was the queen, instead of Kira, Athrun was actually the King. As much as she hated to admit it, Athrun was far more genius that her or even Kira. He came from a prestigious family but he was always known as a down-to-earth person. To balance it all, he was a regular player at the school's soccer team, just like Kira, even when he didn't put that much effort. He even volunteered to be the Student Council president for Godness 's sake! And the fact that almost all girls swooned over him infuriated Fllay to no end. A person couldn't be this perfect, there must be something well-hidden on his sleeves, she thought.

"Hey Kira." Athrun patted his bestfriend's back before nodding to Fllay in acknowledgement manner. "Fllay,"

"Athrun." Fllay nodded back slightly, before turning her head to the ground. She had never been in meaningful conversation or even developed some kind of friendships with Athrun, even though he's Kira's bestfriend, so she just ducked her head down deeper than how it should be.

"I heard you go for the Student Council president as well." Athrun's question was for the first time directed to Fllay and that surprised her a bit. "..Yeah, I do." She bit her lip for answering too much.

"Whoa, really Fllay? Why am I the only one who doesn't know anything about it here?" Kira pouted.

"Actually, I am the only person to know it." Athrun smiled. "Everybody doesn't. There's some kind of paper fell to the floor and I was the one who found it. Well, it turned out that the paper was the already signed registration form." Athrun grinned before waving the paper in front of him.

"God, Athrun! I thought I might have lost it or something!" she squealed happily before snatching the paper from him.

"Why Fllay, your welcome." Athrun rolled his eyes , before turning to Kira. "Come on Kira, the others are already there. Fllay, you coming with us?" he turned to Fllay once again. All Kira's friends had a habit that sometimes before the game began, Fllay and the other girlfriends joined them in changing room to give moral support on them.

"I think I'll pass for now, I'll just go sit down there." She pointed to a VIP seat right facing the field. "Thanks for the offer. And.. the paper too." She smiled a little albeit hesitantly, before turning to face Kira and wished him good luck.

-o0o-

Just like everybody expected, the school's team had won with the double score. And since Fllay expected no less from them , she already had a little present for Kira right in her Gucci bag. He really wanted a handmade scarf, so Fllay had been making it since 2 months ago, and promised to give it to him on the night the team won. After the game, just like what she an Kira planned in the first time, they were going to have a little celebration party with Athrun and a few other guys. And she was going to give the gift to him tonight. As she hummed in her way the changing room, she was a little bit surprised when she saw Kira and Lacus standing outside the door.

Lacus didn't seem to realize that Fllay was there, but Kira did. His smiled even wider when he saw her and jogged to approach Fllay."Hey Fllay, we win!"

Fllay giggled."Yeah, I know. I watch it too, silly!"

"Err, that's right.. God I'm so stupid sometimes." He ducked his head as the blush slowly crept into his face.

"That's cute Kira, don't worry!" Fllay patted his hair lovingly. She then glaced at Lacus who was standing there, still smiling as ever. "What's she doing here?" she asked suspiciously.

"Ah.. Fllay, this is Lacus, my classmate from calculus class. Lacus, this is my girlfriend Fllay. Lacus here is the fiancée of Athrun's and wanted to do our homework together now."

"_Now_? Don't you remember that there's a celebration party after this?"

"Yeah, about that.. I feel bad for leaving her homework undone, so I think I'll go pass the party.." Kira said, guilt crossed his face.

"_What?!_ Kira we've been talking about it before. It has been a long time since we met each other and in a few days I'll be wrapped up in my preparations for the student council election so that means I might can't see you as often as usual!" she was practically talking nonstop now, but she ignored it. Kira had to see where this conversation headed to, even if he didn't realize it yet.

"We'll figure it out later Fllay, but I really need to teach Lacus about this homework now. I'm really sorry, I'll catch up with you later okay?" with that he patted Fllay's hair a little and kissed her cheek before going to Lacus' direction, leaving Fllay's still shocked form.

'_Did he just turn his back on me, and for that Lacus bitch no less?'_ she asked in disbelief to herself.

Already feeling like the urge to punch something, she turned on her heels and stomped away from that place. Her face was red, and she resisted the urge to cry. After all this hardwork for the scarf, and Kira didn't remember her promise, she felt rejected.

She finally stopped on a nearby bench, trying to process what's going on. And to catch her breath. "Damn Kira, damn Lacus, damn all of you!" She finally screamed.

"Fllay?" there was a voice calling on her. She turned around swiftly, and didn't know whether she should be happy or angry now that the voice turned out to be Athrun's.

"Are you okay?" Now, like a gentleman he was, Athrun started to approach her.

"Ah, y-yes, I'm okay. Don't worry." She tried to smile but she knew that wasn't convincing at all, even for her.

"You're not going to the celebration party? The others have just gone there." He stood right in front of her now. He looked around, maybe searching for his bestfriend, wondering where he could be.

_Ouch._

"Yes, well, Kira wasn't coming so I don't really know why I should come.." she trailed off.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not following. Kira was the one who suggest it to begin with, so why did he cancel it?"

"Because your fiancée came and ruin it with her stupid calculus homework!" she yelled. "Satisfied? He even left me here without dropping me home first.." She grumbled.

"Lacus was here?" Fllay could tell that Athrun was just as shocked as she was.

"Yes. And Kira couldn't say no to her." She started to tidy her skirt and collected her things on the bench before standing up. "Oh, that's right. Since you're here, I'll just give it to you then."

Athrun only watched the flaming red haired girl in front of him started to search something on her bag , when she pulled out a box and handed it to him. "Here."

"What is it?" Athrun received it and he could tell that she suddenly got nervous.

"That was the scarf for Kira and since he left me I didn't even have a chance to give it. It wasn't of any use for me and because you're here, I might have given it to you as well."

"There's still tomorrow, why don't you give it to him tomorrow?" He looked down on the box containing the scarf.

"I'm—I'm still shocked on him rejecting me today, and with that I lost my intention to give it to him. I seriously wanted to give it to the first person I passed on the street, and since you're the first person I saw, oh well. " she shrugged. "Too bad for Kira then. He had to lose something." She sighed.

"And you're okay with that?"

"Are you? Because if you're not, you can give it back to me."

"Well, I'm okay with it. Another scarf wouldn't hurt. If you're okay, it's mine then." Athrun flashed her his charming smile. "Thanks Fllay. I appreciate it."

"Your welcome. It's not originally for you though, remember that." She was being sarcastic but he let it slide this time.

"Anyway, I'm going to the party. Do you still want to come?"

Fllay was silent. A few minutes later, she replied with her biggest smile in her half an hour ago "Sure, why not? "

_Kira's having a good time, so why shouldn't she?_

-o0o-

They arrived in a high-class club and Athrun parked his Lamborghini car in a VIP section. There were a lot of their friends coming, Fllay noted, judging by the cars she had accustomed to.

"Let's go Fllay, I'm sure they already started without us." Athrun got out of his car and opened the car door for her.

"Yes, yes, Athrun, geez.." She rolled her eyes and got out of the car. She then let Athrun led the way to the VIP room, passing beautiful girls that got their eyes on him all the way.

"You're a regular here?" she unconsciously asked without even thinking first.

"I wouldn't call it as regular.." he smiled weakly and nervously.

Fllay just nodded. "Figures."

The two of them kept walking in silence until Athrun spotted a few of his teammates standing near a private and secluded bar, with a bottle in their hands. "Hey that's Athrun!"

Athrun waved and jogged to his friends. "Guys, sorry we're late."

The guys looked over Athrun's shoulder and was rather shocked when they saw who stood behind him. "Whoa, hey Fllay. Athrun, you come with Fllay?"they all focused on Athrun.

"Uh.. yeah, Kira decided not to come and Lacus had something urgent to do, and since I hated coming here alone, I decided to ask her." He lied to them. He knew lying was a bad idea but he kind of figured what his friends would think once they knew the reason why Athrun wasn't with Lacus and Fllay wasn't with Kira.

"Yeah? Well you're not Athrun Zala if you come with no hot girls around, right guys?" the guy seemed pretty drunk but the others who applauded for his statement were definitely drunk too.

Athrun waved it off, "Come on guys, you know how Fllay hates being treated that way."

Fllay merely rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm going there, so you guys better move out of my way." She walked past Athrun and the other guys, bumping some guys on her way.

"What's up with her?"

-o0o-

She sat in the middle of her fellow cheerleaders, barely listening on the gossips they currently were talking about. She was still pissed off by how things turned between Kira and her. Tonight was supposed to be the night where Fllay could give the scarf to him as a winning gift, but Lacus had to come and ruined it! She unknowingly had gripped her cell phone quite tightly just by remembering Lacus' face when Kira chose to spend the night with Lacus and her _homework_ (which was probably just a fake) than being with her, his _official_ girlfriend.

"Hello, ladies." A smooth voice calling and others had turned to the source, only gasping when they knew who the speaker was. With slow, lazy movement, Fllay turned , and saw no one but Athrun Zala. She had to resist the sudden urge to groan.

"Can I talk to Fllay? I promise" he flashed them his most apologetic smile and directed his gaze to Fllay.

The others were whispering excitedly and also turned to Fllay who was much less excited. She didn't want to move from where she sat but she also didn't want to meddle in the mere conversation she mostly didn't give a fuck.

She finally stood up and walked to Athrun before silently signaling him to lead the way.

-o0o-

They were in a much private booth and much further than where their friends were. Seeing that Fllay was once again in no mood for subtle conversation, he decided to start it first.

"I see that you're still upset about it."

She scoffed."Of course I am. Who doesn't?" she took a big gulp of her beer. "He _chose_ her over me."

"You're overreacting, Fllay. They are just going to do their homework, that's it."

"Are they?"

"Yes. …Maybe." She groaned to his answer.

"See? Even you doubt it."

"What I mean to say is, you have to trust Kira."

"Oh, I do. I just don't trust _her,_ that's all." She waved it off. "And pardon me, even though _she_ happens to be your fiancée, I'm not going to take back what I just said."

Athrun sighed. It was going to be a long night.

He decided to change the subject. He started it with simple and easy topics like what her hobbies were, what extracurricular she had, and in turn, he shared with what she wanted to know about him.

"Do you love Lacus?" she blurted out.

"What?" he choked on his drink. No one, had ever asked him before. He assumed everyone must have thought that he _did_ love Lacus since they couldn't see it in any other way. To them, Athrun and Lacus was just like a Disneyland couple and thus didn't dare to question it.

"I don't suppose it's a love. I respect her and that's all. She's my childhood friend after all."

"Figures." Fllay shrugged. "That explains why you're not angry when Lacus asked Kira of all people, let alone _you_, to give her quick help from _her_ homework." She started to sway her glass of wine. "Then you won't understand how I feel about it. Do you even know that Lacus has a history where she's in love with Kira?"

Athrun nodded. "That was… a long time ago. That's before Kira has you."

"Doesn't mean her feelings had changed." Fllay shrugged. "Tell me, if she is not in love with Kira anymore, then why didn't she just ask you, the school's golden boy, for help? Surely you wouldn't refuse, isn't it easier that way?"

"I don't know Fllay, but I assure you. It's nothing."

Fllay merely gave him a skeptical glance before gulping another wine. "Whatever."

-o0o-

_BEEP! BEEP! _She jolted out of her trance when she felt her cellphone vibrating. She was so damn reluctant to answer it but when she did, she saw the names flashed in front of her cellphone and she was nearly choked out.

Seeing how her face turned to panic, Athrun decided to meddle in. "What's wrong?"

Without another word, she shoved her cellphone to him and he understood right away. It seemed that Fllay was not that brave when it came to Kira. That, or she was just being stubborn about it. He took the cellphone and standing up while clicking some button to answer it.

He pressed the speaker to his ear and he listened to Kira's voice right away. "Fllay, are you there?"

"Hey Kira."

"Huh?" He could tell that Kira's voice became so alarmed. "Who's this? Where's Fllay?"

"Relax Kira, it's me. And Fllay's here with me."

"Athrun, you scared me. Can you give the phone to Fllay? I need to talk to her."

Athrun stole a glance to Fllay who sat right in front of him, silently mouthing words '_he needs to talk to you.'_

Fllay's eyes widened before she shook her head vigorously.

"She said she doesn't want to speak to you." Athrun informed him while giving Fllay a nod.

"Damn. Okay, so where are you guys? It's been midnight and Fllay hasn't come back."

"We're in the party you were supposed to attend."

"So… I guess she's still mad at me. Athrun.. Can you please send her my apology?"

"Give her time, Kira. I don't think she will forgive you that easily. You should know her better than me."

"I just don't understand why she's angry with me, that's all."

He paused for a while before turning to Fllay and mouthed, '_Can he know the reason why you're angry?'_

Fllay was hesitant before slowly shaking her head. That made Athrun got back to the cellphone in his hand. "I'm sorry Kira, but Fllay doesn't want to tell why."

He could hear Kira sighed heavily before he took a deep breath. "Okay. Then just… be sure to bring her home right in time."

_Clicked._ Athrun sighed for a few seconds before turning to Fllay with his smile ever plastered on his lips. "Sorry, he just hung-up." He gave her an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry, I get it." She leaned back to her seat."He was upset wasn't he?" she trailed off, eyes looking at the distance. "God, why should he? It's me who should be upset.."

"… Maybe he's upset with himself." He spoke out.

Fllay was silent. She knew she shouldn't get her hopes high, but listening to Athrun speaking that way was kind of giving her a new light. She knew he was serious and not just giving her a fake hope like everybody else.

She lifted her face and gave her the best smile she could muster. "..Yeah, maybe you're right."

-o0o-

"Come on Fllay, get to the car! It's already 1 in the morning and if you're not home soon, Kira will kill me for sure!"

Fllay giggled and just waved her hand. "Pffft, like he could do anything to you!" then she started laughing like crazy before falling with her face first, if Athrun hadn't caught her right in time.

"See? I told _you_ not to drink that much." He rolled his eyes.

"I think I'm drunk.." she mumbled before falling asleep.

"You _think_?" he tried his best not to throw his arms in exasperation (and the girl in his arms of course).

Since he had no choice, he decided to carry her all the way to his car.

-o0o-

"Hey Kira, it's me." Athrun called with one hand while the other held the steer. He kept making sure to check on Fllay every 5 minutes or so, so that he knew when she needed to stop for throwing up.

"I'm bringing Fllay to my apartment tonight, is it okay with you?"

".. Yeah, thanks Athrun. I trust you." Athrun heard Kira sighed for a few seconds before he hung up.

-o0o-

He put Fllay on his bed since he figured Fllay wouldn't really like it if she knew he only put her on the couch and he slept soundly on _his_ own bed.

Now he didn't know what to do.

Deciding that he had to give up his bed to the girl for tonight , he put off his coat and laid on the couch across the room. She might not be freaked out when she woke up tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Author's Note<strong>** : **That's it. I know it sounds lame and I don't blame you if you say it. I will do the editing later (maybe) but for now I just want to post it. Please feel free to tell me what you think about this chapter. And don't forget, review! :3_


End file.
